


Shadows of the Heart

by MoxleyRTZ



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxleyRTZ/pseuds/MoxleyRTZ
Summary: This was a story I co writed with someone back in 2011, but never finished because I do not remember what happened. This does seem like a good story so far about an AU where Zim wasn't defective and crashed on earth. It is WIP, I might pick it up and try to finish it on my own, who knows.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Shadows of the Heart

A kid stood in front of a classroom full of nineteen children on a day that seemed depressingly cloudy with slight sunlight coming in, heck it looked like a chance of rain. This kid, seemed new, but also different entirely; his skin was a pale green color with no visible nose or ears, which was the only thing different about him.

But other than that, he seemed normal; having spiked black hair, violet colored fierce eyes, and an outfit that was mostly dark or seemingly rebellious. His outfit consisted of a dark red shirt with a black circled over A on it, of which the symbol resembled as “anarchy”, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black leather boots with silver buckles. He pretty much looked very intimidating, and the entire class was staring with either interest, curiosity, or fear.

“Class, we have a new student today,” said Mrs. Bitters, who was seemed very annoyed or irritated of course. But she was always irritated, mostly by her students, and what more to be irritated than have another addition to a class that seemed so pathetic and disappointing.

“His name is Zim, and you will all get along with him. I do not want to hear any bickering or comments regarding to him or anything else during the lecture. Any disruption will be the corner of which you will stare at until the lesson is over, and this goes to Zim as well.” She snorted, she did not want to deal with any shit today,

“I will allow a five minute introductory and then you will have a seat over there next to Dib. I'm counting.” She ended as she pointed to an empty seat next to a boy with a strange, yet interesting hair style.

Zim glanced at the teacher, a bit intimidated by her since she seemed very angry or just annoyed but did not press on to it. He glanced to the classroom, giving a small, uncaring wave before returning his hand to his side to remain neutral or appear as if he is not at all interested in any of them. “I come from Europe, since my parents had to move in sake of providing more monies for the three of us as well as my pet dog.” He began, arms crossed over his chest.

“And if you are wondering about the fact that my skin is green, or that I have no nose or ears... Its part of my skin condition.” The green-skinned boy added, and seeing some of the kids nodding in understanding agreement, “I hope we can get to know each other a bit more by the end of today, either we can become friends or enemies depending on you of course. I do not care, for I can be both depending on how you interact with me.” he glared a bit, then closed his eyes,

“We will discuss during break period, the lesson must begin so we can learn.” Zim ended, before he walked over to his assigned seat and sat down. It seemed a bit uncomfortable to sit in, even felt that way, but he did his best to cope with it though.

The one Ms. Bitters had so kindly pointed out as Dib was leaning boredly over a notebook that was covered in scribbled and sloppy hand writing, he only spared the new child a momentary glance when his name was mentioned but beyond that he stayed hunched over his desk. Great, just another idiot to add to the class of idiots; and the raven haired teen would have to put up with it for the entire year or hopefully he would get kicked out or something. That would make his life so much easier.

He let out a gentle sigh before pushing a pair of large round spectacles up further on his pale face. He was a scrawny child, thin, but luckily it didn't seem to be life threatening in comparison to a couple of the girls in the class who were sitting in the back pointedly throwing up on purpose into their lunch boxes. Dib paid no attention to them or to the new child and his ramblings about his life, it was all just boring to him.

He adjusted the long trench coat that hung from his body so that it wrapped more firmly around him, and it was obvious that the large material did little to nothing in helping his thin physique look any better, if he would have shrugged out of the trench coat it would have looked a little more average; but right then his tight skinny jeans and dark blue T-shirt just clung to his skin and worked in contrast to the leather chunk.

Zim turned his head just a little to glance at the boy he was sitting next to; Hmm, seemed rather interesting. Looked more intelligent than the other humans, perhaps crashing here was not a total loss as much as it was so disappointing to see how lame the school looked for an educational structure. He decided he could try and get along with this human once its time for this... Lunch break they called it.

Yes, he will do so, but for now he will keep quiet as he pulled out a technological notebook he had in his backpack, which looked like just an ordinary dark red backpack. Nothing unusual about it other than it never was removed off his back. He began to scribble on this notepad, being quite off topic of the lesson as he tried to find ways to repair his busted ship, and to try and contact his beloved leaders. It sucked being stuck on a planet with no one knowing where exactly you are.

Dib continued his quiet writing as the teacher spoke, but he got sick of writing notes after writing down the 24th "doom". Great... another lecture on the destruction of the planet that had been repeated day in and day out. He flipped to a new page in his notebook boredly and folded back the used pages so they wouldn't get in the way. He tapped the eraser of his chewed up pencil boredly against the lined paper and raised his gaze momentarily to eye the child with a skin condition.

He didn't really bother looking at the other's notes besides noticing that it wasn't the same word over and over again like everyone else in the class. "Doom doom doom doom..." the teacher droned on, and the noise had the dark haired teen rolling his eyes in exasperation.

These classes were always so long and pointless... he could be out doing something more productive like living his life..or charting stars and planets. He was zoning out looking in the green child's direction, his pencil absentmindedly tracing words across the page that went through his head.

Zim didn't notice he was being stared at as he continued working on his notes on his ship and how he could get off this planet and back to his mission. He sighed a little, resting his chin on the palm of his hand with the elbow on the desk.

Remembering how he ended up here to begin with, it was just a mission to help the Irken colony on Mars as well as Mercury get more supplies, he already gotten Mars their supplies, and by the time he was heading to Mercury something happened. His ship badly malfunctioned and he and his robot partner did their best to stabilize it as it started to spiral into the Earth's atmosphere.

The day sort of frightened him, especially when he crash landed into an empty spot between to tall houses, and to conceal the crash he had to disguise it as another house, perhaps a bit odd colored from the rest. He even had to pick a humanoid disguise to fool the humans that he was a neighbor that probably just moved in.

During his panic inside the base he created, he scolded his robotic friend even though it was not exactly the malfunctioning intelligent robots fault, it was his own for not making sure the ship was repaired before he took flight to Mercury. Man, his leaders were going to be so angry, crash landing to a planet they never wanted to bother conquering since it was already destroying itself.

He did not realize how lost he was in his memories as his hand continued writing, most of the notes being in his native language of course. Might prove he is not exactly human, that is if someone intelligent enough to notice that it was alien-like rather than European-earth type of language.

At this moment, all he could think was the crash and how much scolding he will get from the beloved tallest leaders. He didn't even realize how much time had passed during his sea of memories about how he ended up in this dirt of a planet.

Dib eventually caught himself staring off in the green child's direction and he shook his head slightly, his scythe lock bobbing back and forth with his head as he tried to clear his mind. "Dib!" the teacher shouted, seeming to almost slither over to his desk to loom over him in a shadowy mass of hate and..well doom.

"Are you disagreeing with my lecture that one day the sun will kill us all. Are you telling me that your life isn't meaningless and that for some sick reason you believe you can do something to better the world?" she hissed hatefully, almost seeming to cast a longer shadow the longer she spoke.

The teen glanced over at the teacher in a bored expression, "I'm shaking my head because none of the primitive minded people you call students in this class are going to retain any of this," he replied, flipping his notebook closed with an idle snap. It was a good enough answer in his mind, something that would keep the teacher from bothering him any further... and hopefully it would send her into another distracted rant.

Zim turned his head up as he heard the teacher address to the human next to him, and he glanced over... It seemed that this Dib and the 'instructor' did not get along. Not a problem, he had a feeling that he—himself—wouldn't like the creepy woman, anyway. He just sighed some and went back to what he was doing, lost in his own little private notes... The green kid was a bit obsessed with trying to get off this planet, it was not interesting to take over, nor destroy.

And then, the loud, horrid ringing echoed into the classroom, of which made Zim jump out of his desk and fall down from being startled by the sound. What the hell was that retched noise!? Zim looked around, seeing a lot of kids get up and head out... Seems it was a sign of leaving this horrid classroom... Interesting.

Dib pushed himself to his feet boredly when the bell went off, glancing over at the scared new kid. He thought it was a little weird that he would freak out about such a simple noise...maybe he had a guilty conscience or something. People with guilty conscience's were sometimes more easily frightened by loud noises.

He brushed himself off before making his way past the angered teacher who scowled angrily and slithered back over to her desk to glare at the stragglers. Dib made his way out of the classroom to follow after the mob of eager students, his notebook tucked securely under his arm as he started for the cafeteria where he would most likely be served some half alive blob of mystery meat and a halfbreed vegetable. Disgusting.

Zim got up, dusting himself off and following the kids... must be heading to lunch, he followed them. He kept an eye on the Dib kid though, finding the human abit interesting, and still planning on befriending him just to find a way to get off this planet. He walked up to the raven haired male that was slightly taller than him, “You must be the Dib...” He said, eyes narrowing some, “I hope you know I am Zim...” He ended, trying to start a conversation with this human.

Dib glanced over at the green child when he addressed him, slightly annoyed at the fact that he had been rudely interrupted in his deep thought process. He pushed his large round spectacles up higher on his nose to more properly eye the shorter male, "If you're looking for a friend you're looking in the wrong place," he said bluntly as he stepped into the cafeteria. He wasn't good in social interactions, he never had been and he didn't plan on getting into talking to others at any time soon, so he might as well make it obvious that he wasn't the one to ask for help in easing into this society.

The green child snorted some, “Actually, you seemed like a more intelligent person to exchange a conversation with. Seeing how most of these... supposedly superior intellect, lack such intelligence.” He indicated to the other students in the cafeteria, of which seemed as dull and dimwitted as a cow. Violet eyes casting to the environment of the cafeteria, “It is not my indication to... Seek friendship with anyone. It is more of a mutual alignment.”

Dib moved to avoid the long line of children who were far too eager to get the twitching mystery meat, instead heading towards a secluded table at the back of the cafeteria, "Where the hell did you say you were from again?" he asked, people did not talk like that around here, or analyze anything, or ask for a "mutual alignment" it was weird even for the teen who was known as a big headed freak. He could deal with his own weirdness, as well as the stupidity of the other people around him… but this? This was way out of the norm.

Good... it seems the human caught on more easily than the other humans did. He followed the taller teen, taking a seat. Though he noticed the purple-haired female sitting at the same table, but did not seem to pay any attention to either of them. “Europe, I am not exactly the 'in crowed' type of person.” He said, he was lying, but of his years of training, he had a knack of making it not very obvious. Times he tested the natives of a planet of their intelligence, but his lies were never sought out.


End file.
